Sailing the seven sea's
by FNaFismyjam
Summary: A tale of mystery, suspense and romance blooming from an unexpected angle, Sailing the seven sea's brings us into the world of foxy and chica before Freddy fazbear's, with a dark history between them both. A story that will hopefully leave you wanting more, it will explore the events of Suzie show-house and the unyielding love between foxy and chica, and the lengths they must go to
1. In The Beginning

___**Sailing the seven sea's**_

_"Closed for repairs, open again tuesday" _

Thats what the handmade paper sign said as it billowed away outside in the autumn breeze. Suzie had briskly put it there before whisking away to one of her many jobs, it was a tight scheduele, no time for these mishaps.  
>"Damn it" she said, hushed under her breath when she had realised her surroundings, the flimsy paper sign had blown away into the unknown depths of downtown texas. <p>

"whats that!?" tony shouted from the next room, a reverberating echo chased after it, like the last wolf in the pack 

"the damn sign!, its gone, blown away" she shouted back with an equal amount of gusto.

she sighed, she didnt know what the hell she was doing, running from this place to that, duct tape here, a couple of screws here. this wasnt her job, 2 years ago she didnt think this is what she would be wasting her time on, she imagened every family flocking into "suzie's spectacular showhouse" laughing and cheering, enjoying there time spent. But now looking around, well she knew she had thought wrong, she had dreamed an impossible dream. she sat down on one of the small, colourful plastic chairs. she didnt want to do this. this was tony's job, not hers.

"looks like im gonna have to make a new one then" she shouted back, her voice cutting away into silence, an essence of self pity fell upon her. she dragged herself over to the hightop counter, grabbed the course, bright paper the kids used to draw there pictues on, grabbed the brightest colours she could find and began on working on a new sign. chuntering away about the world being unfair and cursing under her breath.

Meanwhile in the next room Tony ,suzies older brother, sat there matching screw to bolt, nail to its correct dimmensions and being the general "OCD tidy bastard" that suzie always pointed out. he felt it was no crime to be organised, after all, if organisation was key for suzie then they wouldnt be in this mess after all.

"finally" he exclaimed, after finally matching all the correct screws to the correct bolts, he had a look of self importance that only came so often to tony

"oh well done you, look you finally matched a couple of fucking screws" replied suzie, in her usual bitter tone, to say she was the owner of a childrens showhouse she offered some pretty vulgar opinons, she has always said she was one to "say things without thinking".

"hey, maybe if you had some finnese and actually organised yourself we wouldnt be in this situation now would we"

that was true, only two weeks before as suzie had so elegantly put it one of the "ratty, snot nosed bastards" had pulled down one of the rafters over the show stage, it turned out that she hadnt used the correct screw and that this action was "inevitable" as the health inspector had put it. so she was ordered to complete these minor repairs before opening back up to the public

"yes thats all well and good but we still have to sort out those stupid ass robots in the back and set up the new register."

"there not robots SUSAN they are ani-ma-tron-ics" tony snidly replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice 

"what have i told you about calling me that, i hate that name, its suzie or nothing" she replied, in an angry tone that suggested pre caution, like the bitter rattle of the rattle snake.

"well hey there nothing, im tony". tony was always the funny guy, always the quick witted one. suzie never really appreciated that, she grabbbed the pen she had been usuing and threw it at him,

"just get to work, id actually like to open tommorow and show that little shit of an inspector whos boss" she veered back as she walked of into the office, violently slamming the door behind her. tony made his way into the back, past the rickety wooden stage, thorugh the colourful satin cloths to a small room, it had a cracked mirror on the wall which hung at an odd angle, he quickly straightened it to its correct shape, maybe suszie was right about his over-tendincy to be accurate, he looked around, the walls littered with childrens drawings of there great day out, the bright crayon standing of the page like picasso. many masterpeices lay here. he stopped. he was proud of the buissness, even if suzie wasnt. this place was nothing when they bought it 2 years ago. a derilict dump. now look at what they had turned it into. a masterpeice fit for a king. he walked throug the bulky double doors into the back room, metal lockers filled the walls, inside spewwed out colourful silks, masks of all different themes and arrays, colourful lights, screws, bolts, tools, a handymans dream. tony always regarded hmself as a handyman, always the better of the two at the manual side of things. he grabbed a wrench from the wall and a couple of bolts that were laying on the floor. he made his way over to the corner of the room and put on the oil stained apron that hung tightly on the wall, it swished in the chilling autumn breeze of the open window.

"Right" he said as he walked into the centre of the room, a dim pool oflight from the skylght above lit the room in an ominicent glow.

"lets get to work on you chica".


	2. Meet The Crew

_Time well spent is a memory well gained_

"wow chica you look... beautiful" foxy said in his sarcastic tone, as usual thought chica stood, her gleeming yellow body stood tall and majestic, like the queen lioness in the best pride. her beatiful eyes that glistened in the light of the skylight above her. foxy always admired her beauty, even if he never apreciated it to her face

"haha very funny, kinda ironic coming from a guy covered in fur, and fake fur at that" she quipped back in the same sarcastic yet lighthearted tone.

she was right, there stood foxy, covered in fur from head to toe, but not like chica, some part of his inner, metalic skeleton showed, he thought it made him look unique, or as he had so gracefully put it one day "macho". she had always liked the way foxy had looked, the rough, manly stance and the grizzly apperance he gave

"at least im not yellow, you look like you have just come back from the worst car ride of your life"

"thats green you moron, not yellow" chica replied in the quick tone she always offered, chica had always been the smarter one of the two, despite what foxy might have thought.

"i see you have had old man peters on you again, what this time, nip and tuck? facial work" chica had grown immune to the quips of foxy, she couldnt help beeing tony's favourite. after all, she seretly enjoyed it. it was nice to feel apreciated

"no some new software, hopefully some that makes me forget all about you", she walked away slowly, giggiling to herself at the remarks she had just said, she knew she had won.

"like you could ever forget about me, im your number one fan" foxy shouted back, he knew she was listening, despite her determined actions to torment him

the chilling breeze had developed into a strong gust as it blew in from the nighttime air, the place was deserted now, noone in sight, suzie and tony had left and locked up, it was at this time that chica and foxy liked to roam and play. it happened so rarely that they cherished every moent they got, this was the first time tony hadnt stopped behind to work on chica in a month. Foxy made his way over to the window, he pulled it too and locked the latch, tony always had a real habbit of leaving the wndows open, one night it will cost him, thought foxy silently in his head. he slowly wandered back over too his station and unhooked himself from the wires that held him to his individual platform, he let them fall loosely to the floor as he stepped of the platform with a mettalic thump as his paw hit the floor. he had misjudged the gap, as he always had done, and fell flat on his face, the metallic sound rung out and he yellped in pain. he always makes a fool of himself, he was glad that chica didnt see. well, that thought quickly left his hed as he turned to see chica stood next to him, the light glistening off her body

"8 for the dive but 4 for the landing om afraid" she said, containing the laughter in her voice.

"only an 8! that quite clearly deserved a 10, my best performance so far" foxy groaned back, the pain still rang through his helped him up to a stand still and shook her head

"still not getting the hang f the 4 inch gap there i see" she gawped at him, it was clear now who was the brains of the operation. foxy just stood there and looked at her, the look he always gave her when he knew she was right. the look of defeat.

"your so clumsy, no wonder your always being repaired" chica moaned to him, foxy just gave her a disconcerened look. He knew he was clumsy, he didnt really live up to his name at all, a fox was supposed to be elgant and cunning, well, he was the opposite. Disaster.

"hey! Thats not my faut its the kids, i cant help being the popular one" he smirked at chica, he knew how to push her buttons, and this was his A game.

"you wish furball, most of those kids go home crying looking like they just had a nasty trip to the vets with the amount of fur on them" she quipped back with resounding spped, she had obvioously been practising these for a long time.

"oh look who got good with the wise cracks, been practising i see" foxy retaliated in the defensive fashion

"of course hot shot someones gotta compete with you" she stared at him, she adored his charming personality, even if it was arrogance at its bliss

"im liking my competition" he said back in a seductive tone, foxy also couldnt deny the chemistry he had had with chica, after all, with the history that they had, it was innevitable...


	3. Nostalgia

_A memory well gained, will last forever_

it was an eyesore, it really was. A run down steakhouse chain tha had gone out of buisness after the owner suffered a coronary heat attack 10 years before. The plac had been left to rot. It had become the home to many homeless wanderers, rats, stray animals and the occasional corpse. But that didnt deter tony peters. He saw "potential" if anything it was probably the last minute buy of a man with nothing to loose in a time of desperacy. But he stuck to it.

But man was it an eyesore. The roofing sheets were peeled off, the windows long gone to savage attacks of passing youths and vandals, the exterior had become the canvas of many a more up and coming artists. And inside was no better. Mould, damp and scorched from the fires contained inside, the smell of death and decay was ripe in the constituancy of the whole area, litter, sleeping bags and forgotten remenants of previous "tenants" lay strewwed around the place. But tony peters still saw the potential, saying it had "charecter" and it also being dirt cheap and in a prime location had many positives on why t was bought. This all much to the dissagreement of suzie peters. Much to her livid protests tony advanced on, never giving up, never wanting to be defeted by his own project, carrying on the location in the family name. You see ten years before it was oned by colin peters, uncle and pretty much remaining father of the two. He raised them like his own, feeding them, clothing them and keeping them safe, 10 years ago in perfect health he had been wiped of the face of the earth to a sick mans disease. Tony couldnt sense the irony like suzie did. Tony never really recovered, he promisedhimself to get the place up and running again, to live on the family buisness. In reality he ust didnt want the last memories of theman who raised him to deteriate into nothing, like this building. Its image now resebled what had happened in tonys life, deteriated, blackened, gone. Hed worked hard through maual labour through 20 some jobs, just to get the money to rebuild the place back to its fit manor. But along the way with many influences from many people he had relandscaped what the image of the new buisness would be, form a steakhouse to a convenience store. The world was his oyester. It wasnt till half way through the renovation project when tony finally was content on an idea

"A family showbar" he exclaimed one day to suzie who ,like always, was cuddled up to her favourite pal "jack daniels", she had a severe drinking problem but she would never admit that.

"Excuse me?" she slurred back at him, the ethanol ripe in the back of her throat caused tony to trn his nose up

"i said...a family showbar, you know the kind dad used to take us too, ith the singing animatronics" he veered on joyfully, it was no secret, tony as a stickler for technology, especially technology that talked and sang annd interacted. It was his whole childhood.

"oh yo mean the robots"

"they are animatronics" tony snapped back

"pfft whateer dont get fucked off with me about it" she repllied, she was n angry drunk, she didnt have full control over her actions at all, hopefully he could use it to his adantage.

"well they make a killer out here with all the families, we could do promos and shows and get ourseves some animatro-"

"whatever you want to dogo doit, i couldnt give a crap about this whole one man legacy crap" she muffeled on, in all honesty the death of colin had hit suzie quite hard, though she would never tell you that, she resorted to drinking and abused it, she was a wreck by the age of 29.

"fine, but dont come whining to me when you dont agree with it, i gave you a choice and you ignored it" tony sneered back and stormed off, suzie never really had a suble way with words.

"there all done" said tony, dusting the sawdust remenants off his hands, "the new beam should be fine, no more misshaps here" he moved thhe rusty step ladder backover to the side of the stage, leaning it against the rickety stage, everything seemed to be old in this place, itt was nice to give someething as insignificant aas this some new life.

"good, hopefully those little shits wont pull it down again" suzie snarled, quite clearrly nursing a hangover

"A LITTLE HANGOVER DO WE HAVE HERE" tony shouted back, making each word sound as loud as possible, suzie winched back, slamming her hands to her ears

"fuck you tony, fuck you royally" she exclaimed as she stormed off into the main area, that ought to show her, tony gave a sly little thought. He moved back onto the stage to marvel at his work when he noticed a pink peice of what looked like paper sticking out from underneathe the curtain banner. He grabbed thhe stepladders once more, opened them up with a disembodied squeeek and climbed up high to gra the mysteerious entity that had caught his eye. He looked at it, it had a large, fagmented rip across the top, it hung on by 3-4 cm of pink coarse paper, it resembled the kind used to let the children draw on. He flipped it over. There he could see the works of a child, he knew this by the scribbled crayonand untidy lines, it looked like a drawing of a man. Well what he could make out anyway. An older man, maybe 40-50 years old, he wore a black coat and black shoes. But the one main part that stood out was the eys, souless and black.

"damn kids, too lazy to pick another colour" he muttered to himself. But omething was discontwrting about the drawing. The landscape was bright colours, red and blues and yellows, yet in the centr stood this man, with black eyes. He screwed itup, it wasnt worth saving, only masterpeices got to go on his wall. He removed the step ladders once more and tucked them neatly under his arm, and wistled while he walked into the back room, giving the metal doors a hefty shove and entering his workshop once more, back to his pride and joys.

He placed the step ladders back under thee worktop side, where they had always gone, andd grabbed his oil stained apron and sat at thee desk, thinking decisivly what his next move would be, like a regimental soldier in the field of war calculating his next move. The glisten of foxy's metallic eyes glistened in the sunlight as he stood, bolt upright on his platform.

"right foxy, looks like iits your turn today" he said in his usual cheery manner, there came a fumbled knock at the metallic door

"YES!" shouted tony, he was far too loud for his charecter

"ive had athought, about a new campaign idea" suzie shouted back, muffeled by the metal door

"WHATT?" exclaimed tony again

she gave the metal door a hefty shove as it leavered open,

"i said ive got a new campaign to help get usmore customers" snapped suzie.

"go on" tony said entrigued

"PIRATES!" guwaffed tony, almost falling back off his chair. "we live in texas honey, not the carribean, why pirates?" he said back, the sarcastic tone wwas making a grande entrace

"lots of places do it, kids love them, it brings in the families and hey presto we have more money" she replied, she was certain about the idea

"do they now, and whats gonna make us more special"

"well your stupid animatronics, most of these chains have peple in there costumes, but with the animatronics, well, it seems like a no brainer" suzie was confident about this, she had given it a lot of thought

"hmm, i dont see why not then, il whip up some costumes from the material and make a start" replied tony, entrigued by there new buisness venture

annd so tony had a new task to start, he grabbbed this box and that, threw this cloth with that cloth and started on his masquerade of new style for his beloved animatronics


End file.
